


Mission Reports

by Amerihawk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Leo Fitz, Asexual Leo Fitz, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Hydra Grant Ward, Lance Hunter is a huge dork, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT6, Team Bonding, Threesome, lincoln is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerihawk/pseuds/Amerihawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot collection detailing the lives of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as they navigate their relationships with each other and just what exactly they would do to be truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, You're In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title taken from the song "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle

Fitz touched the keypad and removed the virtual wall, the only physical barrier that separated him from his boyfriend, _no_ , his _ex-_ boyfriend. That ship had sank when Ward tried to drown him and Jemma without as much as a second thought. The ship had started to sink when Skye revealed that Ward was working for Hydra. That was unforgivable, yet Fitz felt a sizable hole in his heart that was slowly expanding, the space Ward had filled now replaced by a thick, dark pain.

Ward still wasn’t allowed to leave his cell in the basement, but communication to collect intel was advised.

As soon as the screen washed away, Ward looked up, probably expecting Coulson to come calling with questions about Hydra. As he was imprisoned, Ward had vowed that he would never lie to any of them again, feeling ashamed about his betrayal. This was the first time Fitz was actually speaking to him since the attempted drowning. His brain was on the mend, his mental faculties had returned but it was a struggle that went on every day. Jemma had left, Ward had betrayed him and Fitz had never felt so alone.

“Fitz,” whispered the pained voice of Grant Ward, looking as dishevelled as one could expect without the capacity to shave. “You came.”

Fitz folded his arms. He was _not_ going to buckle under the weight of his love for Ward. This was about loyalty and he was loyal to the team. He had also been loyal to Grant, but that didn’t matter now. It was hard, not to remove the obstructing barrier and run straight into Ward’s arms like nothing had ever happened, but Fitz was standing firm. For who knew how long.

“I figured you owed me some answers,” Fitz shrugged coldly.

Ward swallowed. “I owe you so much more than that, Leo.”

Fitz shivered as the weight of his name hit him like steel. They only used each other’s forenames in times of intimacy. Fitz scowled at the fact that Ward was trying to use it to crawl back in Fitz’s good graces. Well, that was not about to happen anytime soon. “Don’t, don’t call me that.”

Ward nodded slowly, once, eyes fluttering closed. “You know I promised not to lie anymore. Everything I say to any of you from now on is going to be the truth. Especially you, Fitz. The rest of the team, they’re special, but you’re more than that. You’re everything and I hate myself for what I did to you.”

Fitz snorted. “Which? The betrayal or the attempted murder?”

“Both,” Ward whispered in defeat. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to mend his relationship with Fitz for a sizable amount of time, if ever. “Will you let me explain things to you? I’m not asking for your forgiveness because I know I’ll have to earn that, but I’d really appreciate it if you let me explain everything.”

Fitz sat down on the chair, fighting the urge not to touch Ward like he had done so many times before. “That’s why I’m here. I’m not here as your…um… _fuck_ , I can’t think of the word. Your…nope, it’s gone. Basically, I’m here as a team member and nothing else. Coulson and May would’ve beat the shit out of you, Jemma isn’t here anymore and Skye doesn’t want any of us to give you the time of day, so I had to do it.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Ward replied firmly.

Fitz banged his hand on the table forcefully. “You’re damn right I shouldn’t have to! I shouldn’t have to be having this conversation with one of the few people I trusted implicitly!” Fitz felt hot tears spring to his eyes and he just let them fall. There was no point in denying them their release. He already felt like shit.

Ward sighed, not missing the past tense in Fitz’s words. His eyes were shining in the limited light and he swallowed heavily. “I’m so sorry, Fitz. I know that doesn’t mean anything to you at the moment, but I’m sorry.”

Fitz looked up, his face wet and his eyes glossy. “Why did you have to make me fall in love with you? It would have been so much easier if you’d rejected me when I kissed you. If you’d have said “I don’t feel that way about you, Fitz” and left it at that. Why couldn’t you just…?” Fitz couldn’t finish the sentence when everything hurt so damn much. He took a moment to focus on his breathing before standing. “I can’t do this. I’ll see if Tripp wants a turn.”

“Fitz, wait!” Ward begged, sitting back on his bed. “Please,” he added in a strangled gasp.

Fitz, still not able to deny Ward of anything when he sounded so desperate, turned around and walked up to the barrier. He reached out to touch it, feeling the solid sheet of air in front of him and realised that air was the only thing keeping him from reaching Ward. Whether he truly wanted to or not he wasn’t sure, but for now he was going to keep his distance behind the barrier.

“It’s funny. Part of me hopes that your explanation makes everything okay again and that you had a completely good reason for everything you did to us, to _me_. Another part of me doesn’t want to listen to your stories and wants to let May come down here and do what she wants to you.”

Ward winced at the very thought of that. “Which part are you listening to?”

Fitz blinked rigidly before resuming his seat. “Can I ask some questions?” Belatedly, Fitz wondered why he was being so polite and kind to the man who had ruined his life.

Ward was surprised by the decency, too. Then again, that was Fitz. He was rarely an aggressor, leaving that to the warriors among them. He smiled quickly at the remnants of the Fitz he fell in love with. That man was there, but behind layers and layers of self-protection and defensive measures. Fitz was incomparably intelligent and he knew how to protect his mind. Ward felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him at the damage that he had personally done to Fitz’s brilliant mind. “You can ask me anything and I’ll tell you the truth.”

Fitz readied himself. “Was I an assignment?” That was the main question that had been running through Fitz’s mind since he found out about Ward.

Ward blinked in surprise. “What? Leo, of course not!”

“Stop calling me that,” Fitz snapped. “You gave up that right when you left me to die. Are you telling me the absolute truth? You weren’t using me?”

“Think about it. I had access to any intel of SHIELD’s that I wanted, I wouldn’t have needed you for that. I needed you for a much different reason.”

If Fitz responded, Ward didn’t notice.

“Did you try to back out once we started dating?”

Ward felt the guilt sweep through him yet again. It would have been so much easier to lie Fitz, tell him that he was controlled or made to do it or tell him that he tried to untangle himself from Hydra’s web once he fell in love. He could possibly have Fitz back.

Ward made a choice.

“No. I didn’t.”

Fitz nodded, like he already knew the answer. “ _Would_ you, if you had to do it all again?”

Ward bit his lip. _Would_ he? That was hard to say. “I’m not sure. Maybe.”

Clearly that was not the answer Fitz wanted to hear, but the one he expected.

“Did you protest when you were ordered…to kill me? And Jemma.”

Ward nodded easily, because he had. He hadn’t understood why he was being asked to kill them both. “Yes, of course I did.”

“You say that like it’s obvious. When really I don’t know anything about you do I, _Grant_?” The word sounded like a sharp invective to Ward when it fell from Fitz’s tongue.

“I suppose not.”

“Has anything you’ve ever said been the truth?”

Ward tilted his head. “A lot more than you’re presuming, Fitz. When I told you things, personal things about my life, I wasn’t making them up.”

“The well?”

“It happened. It’s a big part of why I followed Garrett so closely. I know you don’t want to hear anything that makes me sound like a decent guy, but I wasn’t always like this.”

“I know,” Fitz whispered. “Do you regret it?”

Ward nodded. “Yes. And no. What I regret more than anything is being put in a position where you were in danger. Watching that capsule get further away from me was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Fitz remembered the look on Ward’s face, but he also remembered the blind panic that whipped him like a white hot cord once the capsule started to move. He clenched his fists, ignoring the tremor and scowled. “Harder than pressing the button that activated it?”

“Honestly, it didn’t really sink in until a second after I’d pressed it. That it was probably the last time I was going to see you. Seeing you today…it…Fitz, it feels so good. You kept yourself alive.”

“I shouldn’t be.”

“What do you mean?”

Fitz blinked stoically. “I made the contraption for Jemma to survive once the water came through the window. My arm was broken, everything had been ripped away from me. I was ready to die.”

Ward did not take this revelation lightly. He pressed himself up against the barrier, eyes filled with hopeful longing. “Fitz.”

“You don’t get to react to that! You were the _reason_. Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Ward frowned. “ _Love?_ Not _loved_?”

Fitz fidgeted. That was the question he was having the most trouble answering. Not because the words weren’t there, because the _answer_ wasn’t. He hated Ward but, simultaneously, he was still madly in love with him. The latter’s actions hadn’t affected that, they had only damaged Fitz’s opinion of him. “I’m still figuring that out. I’m wondering how I can love someone who tried to kill me and destroyed everything, but I’m also wondering how…I can hate someone who I’m in love with.”

“There’s a fine line, Fitz,” Ward reminded him unhelpfully.

Fitz pursed his lips. “If the roles were reversed, would you love me or hate me?”

Ward smiled sadly. “If the roles were reversed, I wouldn’t have even come down here. It just shows how much of a better man you are, Fitz. I’ll always love that about you.”

Fitz stood up and turned his back on Ward. “I think I’ve had enough.”

“Will you come back?” Ward asked, knowing that Fitz didn’t owe him anything, but hoped that this wasn’t the end for them. Foolishly, he hoped.

Fitz, still facing away, nodded. “Yeah, I think I will.”

Fitz didn’t see the smile on Ward’s face, but he didn’t think that he wanted to, either. That would just hurt more.

And Fitz had had enough hurt for one week. But maybe there was hope. Just maybe it would seem that Ward could redeem himself.

As foolish as that sounded, Fitz couldn't help but want that more than anything he'd ever wanted before.


	2. I Wanna See You Be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles

Skye smiled wryly as she walked into the lab.

Over the past few days, she had noticed something that piqued her interest. Being banned from ninety-nine percent of technology for the time being made her more than a little bit antsy, so she needed _something_ to distract her from that.

Skye had found that pretty quickly.

Observing Jemma Simmons undertake scientific procedures, even ones that Skye probably couldn’t pronounce, was something to behold. Even hunched over, she looked graceful. Her bottom lip were securely tucked between her teeth as her eyes narrowed.

“Hey, what are you working on?” Skye interrupted as patiently as she could

Jemma jumped a little, turning around quickly. “Oh, nothing. Just analysing the biological properties of various alien substances procured by SHIELD agents around the world after the battle of New York. The Chitauri left myriad residual chemicals behind when they invaded. The Avengers may have dealt with them, but their environmental and biological footprints are all around the city. With enough analysis, we can learn more about them and any intel is good intel.”

Skye nodded, because that made sense. Maybe not total sense, but enough for her to agree. “Right, good. I’m sure you’re making good progress.”

“Oh, I am! I’m organising the data into separate categories which will help us to identify anomalies within the results.”

“Is Fitz helping you?” Nobody could say that Skye ever beat around the bush. That just wasn’t her style. When it came to affairs of the heart, Skye liked things direct. It wasn’t exactly what was happening between her and Ward, but that would take time, she supposed. Ward wasn’t exactly the mellowest of human beings.

Jemma blushed, clearing her throat. “Not explicitly, but I’m sure I’ll ask for his input at some point or another. Why do you ask?”

Skye shrugged. “It just seems like something that you two would work on together. You know, as a duo. Fitzsimmons.”

Jemma smiled. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to ask if I have feelings for Fitz.”

“And?”

Jemma bit her lip. “Is it that obvious?”

“To everybody but him, yeah. Don’t worry, Simmons, you’re fine. He doesn’t know a thing. He’s completely clueless. It’s up to you to clue him in.”

Jemma tilted her head, as though her wildly talented brain did not factor in Skye’s words. “I’m not sure I understand. Why would I want to clue him in?”

Skye almost rolled her eyes, but she saw how genuinely bemused Jemma was about her suggestion and gave her a sympathetic smile. “Because it’s obvious that he has feelings for you, too. Come on, Simmons, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

Jemma coughed and tapped on the countertop in front of her. “Fitz and I have always been just really good friends. We understand each other in ways that nobody else does, we…”

“Yes?”

“How sure are you about this?”

“You question my matchmaking abilities?” Skye smirked with a mock gasp.

Jemma scoffed. “Well, it’s not like there’s a quantitative experiment we could run to test the theory! It’s all down to whether you’re reading Fitz’s tells correctly.”

Skye didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Jemma clearly struggled with deciphering other people’s emotions as she was always more invested in being scientifically correct and there was no test in the world that could measure love on an accurate scale. Love was way too wildly unpredictable for science to gauge. Skye reckoned, though, that if anybody would come up with a way to determine love through science, it would be Simmons. Then Fitz would assemble the machine and Simmons would use him as a test subject and…Skye shook her head and made a note to _stop_ writing fanfiction in her head, forever. Not that she would ever write it down, of course. Not ever.

“Jemma, do you trust me?”

Jemma paused and then nodded. “As time goes by, I’m trusting you more and more, yes.”

Skye held her tongue about that and continued. “So if I told you that Fitz was crushing on you, you would believe me?”

Jemma opened her mouth to argue, but realised that she was inferior when it came to dealing with matters of the heart. It was a feeling that she hated, being worse than somebody at something. She knew it was immature and petty and that everyone was good at different things, but she had grown up being academically gifted and ahead of her peers in the curriculums they were set. It caused social problems, but who needed friends when you were trying to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Jemma still maintained the theory that if she and Fitz had met before S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, they would not have been friends. Jemma was way too engrossed in her studies to speak to many people, even if she felt a connection with them. “Yes, I suppose I would.”

“Okay. And if I told you that you should say something to him, to tell him how you feel about him? Be brave, throw caution to the wind and do something bold!”

Jemma blushed deeply and shook her head. “I never agreed to anything like that!”

Skye shrugged. “Wouldn’t you rather be _with_ Fitz than spend all of your time ogling him from afar?”

Jemma smirked. “Would you rather be _with_ Ward than spend all of your time ogling him from afar?”

Skye knew that she had been shut down. “That’s different.”

“How exactly?” Jemma folded her arms and looked at the other girl expectantly.

“I don’t know,” Skye admitted, “it just is. Ward is so closed off and so emotionally distant from everyone. At the moment it’s just a physical connection.”

“And what’s wrong with something purely physical?” Jemma raised an eyebrow and Skye was impressed.

“Jemma Simmons, I underestimated you!” Skye laughed as she heard a noise from behind her. Whirling around, she saw Fitz lingering in the doorway.

“Uh, sorry,” the man said, breathing deeply, “I was just coming in to see how you were doing with the alien residue, Simmons. I can see I’ve interrupted something. I’ll leave you to it.”

Skye shook her head. “Fitz, I was just leaving anyway. You can stay.”

Fitz sighed. “I would, but I have to see Coulson anyway.”

Skye turned quickly to Jemma. “Now’s your moment,” she whispered.

“Fitz!” Jemma called loudly at the aforementioned man before he had chance to leave the lab.

“Yeah?”

Jemma froze, her insides turning to mush as Fitz’s eyes gleamed with sincerity. “Uh, it’s nothing. I’ll fill you in another time.”

Fitz nodded quickly and left, leaving Jemma to blush profusely.

Skye raised an eyebrow at her. “So much for that.”

Jemma shrugged. “Maybe I’ll be brave enough next time.”

That was good enough for Skye.


	3. Not Only You And Me

Jemma’s eyes returned to her boyfriend as the team meeting came to its conclusion.

Fitz tilted his head. “Are you okay, Jemma? You seem a little distracted today.”

Jemma eyed him with a wary smile. She definitely did not want to admit what she had been distracted by for she didn’t think that he would understand. Hell, she didn’t even know if _she_ fully understood it, yet, but she wasn’t about to take that chance with Fitz.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just all up in my head as usual. I guess we’d better go and prepare the children for their assignments.” Jemma headed for the lab, ready to organise the bots for their intel mission. Fitz’s feather-light touch on her arm stopped her and she turned back around. One look into his incredibly honest eyes and Jemma knew that she couldn’t lie to him any longer.

“We’ve got some time if you want to talk about something. I’m here for anything you need. I’m not just your boyfriend, I’m your best friend, too. I’m sure both of those people can help you figure some things out.”

Jemma sighed and realised that she was backed into a corner. She would have to tell Fitz eventually and maybe he would even understand. It was a common occurrence and an act of human nature. It wasn’t like she was the only person to feel the way she felt. “Okay, sit down.

“I don’t exactly know how to say this without it causing problems for…us.”

Fitz looked a little worried, but it soon passed. “Whatever you need to say, I’m sure I can understand it.”

“I’ve been…um…thinking about something that I wanted to talk to you about for quite a while now.”

“Well, I’m intrigued.”

“Okay, you know how happy I am with us, right? I love you so much and I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in the world.”

“Me too, Jemma,” Fitz said, smiling at her, quietly unsure of her next words.

“I…wanted to posit something to you and see how you felt about it.”

“You know how much I love you, Jemma. You can tell me anything.”

“I want us to have a threesome!” Jemma blurted, clapping her hand over her mouth.

“You…what?”

Jemma tried to control her breathing while she explained. She wasn’t successful. “I understand if this freaks you out, but I’ve been really thinking about this and I think it would be fun and I—.”

“Jem, slow down. I think that’s a great idea.”

“You do?”

“I mean, yeah. Our sex life is wonderful, you know that, but it could use some spicing up. Not to say it’s bad or anything, I just—“”

“I completely agree,” Jemma nodded happily.

“So we’re going to do this?”

“I can only think of one problem and it’s kind of a big one.”

“Who to ask?”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Fitz smirked. Gosh, Jemma loved it when he did that.

Jemma bit her lip gently. Gosh, Fitz loved when she did that. “I mean, the only people in our lives are the people on the Bus.”

“Well then, let’s narrow them down,” Fitz suggested, feeling the heat rush around his body at the prospect of including another in their affairs.

“Coulson and May are out, they’re like our parents.”

“Obviously,” he replied swiftly.

Jemma blushed even more. “Hunter?”

“Do you think he’d be up for it, though?”

“Good point.”

“Bobbi?”

“ _Way_ too intimidating,” Fitz widened his eyes and Jemma smiled, conceding that.

“Skye?”

Fitz nodded. “Skye? I’m good with that. I mean, if you are.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested her if I wasn’t”

“Okay, so…we’re going to do this. I mean, we’re actually going to have a threesome.”

Jemma frowned. “Is it that hard to believe?”

“Well no, but…it’s still strange to think about. Don’t you think?”

“I guess so. And we actually have to _ask_ Skye first…”

Fitz nodded. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

“Do you?”

Fitz shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe. She seems like she’d be down for anything.”

“Remember when she told that story about her and Miles?” Jemma asked, blushing as she spoke. That story wasn’t going to be she would be forgetting any time soon.

Fitz blushed automatically. “Uh, of course I remember that. I couldn’t look at her for three days!”

“Right. So what do we do about this? Do we talk to _each other_ more first or talk to Skye?”

“Talk to Skye about what?”

Fitz and Simmons turned around as Skye’s voice echoed from the doorway.

She looked good. She was wearing a dark green jacket with black jeans and her signature pair of combat boots. Fitzsimmons shared a quick look, smirking slightly, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. But then came the hard part. What to even say to her.

“Are you ready to go into the field? Is there something wrong with the bots? Maybe I can take a look at them. I’ll be happy to have a look at them, if I can avoid Bashful and his dirty looks.”

“The bots are fine, Skye. We, uh…Jemma?” Fitz nudged Jemma, who gasped.

“Fitz and I were talking about something that…kind of concerns you.”

Skye gaped. “Oh my god, you guys are already asking me to be godmother to your future child?”

“No!”

“Maid of honour at your future wedding?”

“What? No!” Jemma squeaked.

“No? I’m insulted. So what’s up with you two?”

“It’s kind of…delicate,” Fitz explained poorly.

Skye smirked. “ _Oh. I see._ Then I know what this is about.”

“You do?”

“Sure,” Skye shrugged. “Simmons is redder than most tomatoes and you’re blushing harder than you did when I told the Miles story.”

Fitz looked down, embarrassed.

“You guys want a threesome.”

Jemma gasped quietly. “And you’re not running away?”

Skye chuckled. “Why would I do that? It’s not like I’ve never had one before. Though just take my word for it when I tell you to stop at four.”

“Four!” Fitz squeaked.

“Miles had some friends,” Skye explained, waving her hand idly. “It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters now is how we’re going to do this.”

“You’re in?”

“Course I am. You two are hot and I haven’t had any action for a long while.”

All of them stayed silent, the Grant Ward debacle still heavy on their minds.

“Are you two sure that you want this? Threesomes can be tricky and I’ve known them to affect relationships in a major way.”

“You think this is going to split us up?” Jemma wondered. It was a genuine concern in most cases, but she and Fitz were far closer than most couples she knew.

Skye frowned. “You two? Nah, I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re getting yourselves in for. Things could get messy.”

Fitz smirked silently. “That’s kinda what we’re counting on.”

Skye laughed and waggled her finger, walking away.

“Wait, where are you going? You don’t mean… _now_?”

She cackled. “No time like the present. Be in your room in five.”

“Shit, this is really happening.”

Jemma nodded. “I’m nervous. Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited, but I’m nervous. Skye is…she’s beautiful. And I’m—.”

“Beautiful, too. You know I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Skye’s hot, there’s no denying that, but you’re radiant, Jemma Simmons. So if you’re feeling insecure, remember that I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person.

“I love you too, Fitz.”

He grinned. “Good.” Fitz rubbed his hands together. “Now let’s go have ourselves a threesome!”


End file.
